The Voices in the Night
by romancer15
Summary: This is a story of a hero who lost his love at the hands of a heinous gang, but will a young woman he meets change his life? Find out in the chapters of this story.
1. The Beginning

**Hello to those of you who are reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy my second story and this revision of my first chapter (trust me you don't want to see the original!)**

**This story will be taking place a little before the anime and manga but stays in line with both pretty well. I will not end this story until the manga is finished as I am using as my base for this story.**

**I do not own anything that is original to the Sekirei series, all I own are the concepts of my OCs, their names and personalities. All else belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Leave us alone! This wasn't part of the deal!" I desperately exclaimed trying to loosen the ropes that bound me and find a way to fight back.<p>

"The deal was we protect you and you pay us we never specified the type of payment." He sadistically stated all while never even looking at me but instead at the unfolding scene that my shook me to the core.

I was being forced to watch as my girlfriend of six years be raped in my own bed, well it would have been rape if she had actually resisted.

"It's...ahn... okay sweety...mmnn... I'm doing this so they won't hurt you." She somehow managed to respond between her moans and gasps as she allowed these pigs to violate her, and to think that I had planned to propose to her on our anniversary just a mere week from now.

"I don't know why I even bothered to hire you guys, guess I was just scared but now I see you're nothing more than pigs that are too low, cowardly and idiotic to do things that could actually benefit someone else." Saying this earned me a sharp blow to the face and gun suddenly pressed against my forehead.

"You got a pretty big mouth for someone who so eagerly came to us when he first came here. So if you ever want to see sunlight again, I suggest you quickly learn how to shut it." He vehemently hissed pushing the gun harder on my head.

"Guess you really are a coward if you have to use a gun against someone tied up." I smirked as he simply turned away and continued watching.

_"No longer can I call her mine, she's been so easily corrupted by these pigs."_ I lamented in my mind as I looked at the face of pure ecstasy my former girlfriend had, listened to the sound of her screaming as loud as she could in pleasure and I simply reiterated the fact she wasn't mine as often as I could speak.

**Five Years Later **

"Why do I keep having this godforsaken dream?" I asked myself while turning to read my clock and seeing it read one in the morning, I decided to go out and make sure no one else had to ever experience what I experienced. Every night I patrol the streets of Tokyo, or known as Shinto Teito here, I started this about two months after the incident as a means to protect those from having to "pay" for protection, but now I help anyone that needs it.

Gathering my gear from my closet, the memories of the people I had saved ran through my head and how grateful they were and yet there was still something missing in me that wasn't being filled and felt cold. It seemed that every time I took down one of these guys, three more popped up in his place and I had a feeling that somehow the group that I had first crossed was somewhere deep in the massive gang system in this city and each day I felt somewhat closer to finding them.

As I pick up my phone I notice I have a five minute old message.

_"If you want to make a large sum of money, meet me at the bridge in the park in thirty minutes." _

"Hmph, no number attached but I guess it doesn't really matter seeing as how I need the money." I said as I walked out the door while thinking about the last paid job I had received, which was about two months ago.

As I walk onto the roof I notice that even with city lights brightly shining, the stars shine even brighter and the moon seemed brighter than usual.

"Maybe tonight will be a good night." I optimistically stated as I began sprinting across the roof then launched onto the neighboring roof and as I continued towards the park in the central area of this section of the city I listened to the few cars that drove down the streets, the cats that gathered in the alley and the few dogs that barked at minor disturbances in the distance.

Ten minutes later I was looking at the park that was usually filled with life during the day, but at night it became a beautiful place of peace and serenity and seeing as how I was early to our meeting I decided to take the chance to sleep a little. So making my way down from the building I was perched, I meandered to a bench that sat on the bridge and laid down.

After about five minutes I seemed to slip into a blissful state that felt as if i were floating but at the same time there was nothing around. I was surrounded in cold blackness, but in the distance I could see the faint glow of a light and even though I tried to reach it my body wouldn't move. Suddenly the area in which I was grew colder and the light disappeared. I felt like had suddenly been slammed back onto the bench as I awoke to see a single eye, surround by grey hair.

"I think he's awake boss." She dryly stated as she turned away from me and moved to stand beside a man that seemed about my age that was dressed in a suit, was about five foot five and carried himself proudly.

"I'm guessing you're the client." I stated as I stood from the bench and realized that he was about three inches shorter than me and the two women that were with him were even shorter. The one that had awoken me had grey to dull silver hair that covered her left eye, leaving only her right, very cat like, eye revealed and she seemed to be about five foot four or five foot five and somewhere around twenty to twenty-five years old but the oddest parts of her were the huge choker she wore and the bladed gauntlets she wore.

The second one seemed to be the youngest of the two seeming to be about fifteen to, at the most, eighteen and about five foot two to five foot three. The main thing that set her off was her ridiculously large pink ponytail that she kept sideways and in place with a flower hairclip. While I was guessing on her, she seemed to have noticed and she stuck her tongue out and pulled her right eyelid down.

_"Cute" _I sarcastically thought at her sudden display of immaturity.

_"Wait a second, two?" _

"You're correct Voice-san, I am Natsuo Ichinomi." He started off in a polite yet arrogant way.

*"Not to be rude Mr. Ichinomi, but I know who you are." I said as politely as I could in order to stop him from further introduction.

"Do you now?"

"Yep, you're Natsuo Ichinomi, as previously stated, you work for M.B.I. as a pharmaceutical clerk and you always have three women with no matter where you go." I stated as calmly as I could while watching how any of them would react to what I said and none of them seemed to react in any way.

"You've really done your research haven't you Voice-san?" Natsuo cooly replied revealing absolutely nothing about himself in his words.

"You could say that but the truth is that someone had actually tried to hire me for a hit on you..." The moment I said this the two women changed into defensive stances, especially the pink haired one, but Natsuo simply motioned at them and they returned to ease.

"As I was saying, TRIED to hire me for a hit but I'm no hitman so I refused the offer."

"Well that's good to know, but back to business I need to know if you want the job or not." He asked in professional tone that rivaled that of a CEO's.  
>"But of course, I will gladly take the job depending on the details." I replied, eager to return home and go back to bed.<p>

"Your job will be to provide a protection detail for an acquaintance of mine that is going to be flying in."

"When and where do I meet this acquaintance of yours?"

"You will meet her at my penthouse at six p.m., three days from now."

"Will do and thank you for your business Mr. Ichinomi." I thanked as I bowed as best I could with my gear on.

"The pleasure, I hope, is mine Voice-san." He replied while bowing as well.

"Oh and may I ask you one more thing Mr. Ichinomi?"

"What would that be Voice-san?"

"It's not really any of my business but where is the third member of your female entourage?" I asked this invasive question as politely as I could even though I probably shouldn't have, but my curiosity got the better of and I ended up asking.

"What do you mean?" He asked somewhat confused but I had a feeling he was putting on an act, one that would be very good if I hadn't met countless others that did the same thing on countless occasions.

"Well when I had been given the intelligence on you, it stated and showed pictures of three women who were constantly around you. Two of them are here, but it's been somewhat bugging me as to where the third one is."

"You seem to have a sharp mind and pair of eyes Voice-san, but unfortunately I don't know where she is. She has a habit of running off at her heart's content." He honestly said, but my gut was still telling me he was lying.

"She's within eyesight of this very spot isn't she?" I asked as non-threateningly as I could because I couldn't afford a big commotion against these two, something felt somewhat off about the whole thing.

"Very good Voice-san, I had no intention of revealing her but since you seemed to have deduced her approximate location, I guess there's no longer a point." He,somewhat defeatedly, said and simply snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, the third woman appeared and she seemed to be the most threatening of the three.

Her eyes were the first to set me off, they were narrow, winter cold grey eyes that seemed to hate anything she looked at and her face matched the cold hatred her eyes exuded. She was about five foot seven and had very long grey hair that she kept in a ponytail. She seemed to be the oldest of the group and I guessed she was in her late twenties to early thirties.

"Are you some kind of perverted monkey or do you have something to say?!" The small, pink haired one suddenly let out in a very annoying and aggravated tone.

"No, just making some guesses." I casually replied.

"What's the matter flatty? is _'__Mr. Cool'_ over there making you hot under the collar?" The one wearing the gauntlets teased her while pointing at me.

"As if! I only care for Master." She quickly replied while turning a faint red.

"Well, that's a relief."

"What did you say you damn monkey?!" She angrily replied.

"I said it's a relief for me that you don't have the hots for me." I replied taking a bit of humor at aggravating her.

"Well who would get the hots for some weak monkey like you?!" She arrogantly said while attempting puff out what little of a chest had.

"Did you hear something Mr. Ichinomi? It sounded like a fly buzzing around." I said feigning ignorance of her presence.

"No, I certainly didn't Voice-san. Now if you'll excuse we'll be on our way." He replied while turning and walking towards a limo that had pulled up and also causing the target of my attack to put on a defeated look on her face.

"Master, how can you let him..."

"Haihane, be sure to swat that fly if it acts out of place again." Natsuo quickly cut her off directing this order to, I believe, the one with the gauntlets.

"With pleasure Master." She happily replied while giving pink hair a menacing grin.

I sat back down on the bench and watch them leave.

"I got a bad feeling that things are about to get pretty crazy." I exasperatedly stated while letting out a large sigh and looking up at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so there's the remastered version of Chapter 1 and I'm hoping you liked it well enough to continue reading. <strong>

**Author's ****Notes- *The reason why Voice speaks this way instead of -san,-sama ect. is because of his roots that I will reveal in the next few chapters.**

**Please review, and if you have any ideas for something or questions just send me a PM and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. **


	2. A Scream in the Night

**I'm back folks and I'm sorry I've taken so long to finally get back in the game, but I had a bit of a falling out with myself and my writing and I will atone for this by finishing both the stories I have, but I'm not sure which will be finished first. **

**The chapter updates will most likely take a while because I'm considering hand writing them first and other circumstances that will take time away from writing. **

**So please enjoy the second chapter of The Voices in the Night and be prepared because it is a long chapter.**

Chapter 2

A Scream in the Night

After Natsuo and his triage of femme fatales departed from the park, I decided to take my leave as well and head home to rest for the job to come. Ambling through the park, the autumn air was giving signs of soon turning to winter despite the green leaves that still apathetically hung from their branches, I soon found myself standing at the park entrance that led from the expensive, business district of Shinto Teito. Most of the buildings resembled giant mirrors due to the vast amount of glass that covered the exterior, which also caused them to glow from the ambient street lights that lined the sidewalks.

Venturing into an alley, I searched for an access to the rooftops but seeing as how most of the building mainly consisted of glass there weren't any fire escapes installed.

"This is gonna take a little longer than I thought." I said as I continued down the alley and moved towards more of the older business buildings. Finally finding a pipe I jogged back about ten feet, got my blood flowing and burst into a sprint. Leaping towards the wall, I planted my foot and pushed my weight upwards to attempt to get as high as I could before climbing but feeling my weight pulling me down, I grabbed the pipe and began my ascension.

As I pulled myself atop the roof, the MBI building came into my view and reminded me just how grand this city was. With its four corner spotlights illuminating the entire surface, the grand clocks that were set on each face of the building and the pinnacle that sat higher than the surrounding buildings the MBI headquarters building was certainly one of the main focal points of Shinto Teito and quite the tourist attraction.

Finishing my sightseeing, I returned myself to heading home and sprinted across the roof, leapt the gap and continued over the next roof. This vigorously exhilarating process continued for an hour with the addition of climbing occasional windows, drain pipes and fire escapes leaving me in a sense of euphoria as the adrenaline pumped through my body and set me on a natural high as I flew across the buildings, but that quickly ended with a scream that pierced the quiet of the night and within seconds I stopped in my tracks, turned the direction of the scream and madly dashed to help.

"And here I thought the city was being nice to everyone tonight." I exasperatedly said as I launched off a rooftop rail, grabbed a building ledge and pulled myself atop heading in the direction of the scream.

Hearing voices nearby, I pressed towards them as fast as my legs could carry me. The scene I found was one that I need to quickly choose my next action to be helpful because five men had cornered a young woman, I couldn't make much out besides her approximate height due to her wearing some kind of cloak, and were discussing on what to do next.

Quickly choosing my plan of action, I decided to go for the largest of the would be assailants that stood to the left of the point man, and getting a running start I launched myself off the building, into the air and once again into that euphoric feeling of freedom, speed and weightlessness. That quickly ended as I crashed down atop the meathead that I had targeted.

Rolling myself forward and pivoting on my left foot I formed a barrier between the girl and the goons and created quite the silence. The seconds seemed to be minutes as the shock hit the small gang and the girl as to what was happening.

"Don't just stand there you idiots, GET HIM!" The point man ordered as the remaining men rushed me in a panicked fury.

The first one to reach me went directly for my head and dodging I sent my fist wrenching into his gut and as he doubled over I brought my knee up and my doubled fist into the back of his head to render him unconscious from the sharp blow.

Within seconds the other two were within striking distance and only left me seconds to react as one dove for my feet while the other lunged for a gut strike. Bending backwards, I dodged the punch and flipped the goon while launching myself upwards and bringing my knees down onto the other's head while brining my fist down on the base of his spine as forcefully as I could causing his grip to release as he reeled from the pain.

"Gotcha, I'll hold him still for ya boss!" The remaining lackey exclaimed as he held me as tightly as possible waiting for the leader to make his move. Luckily he took too long.

"Oh, you're gonna hold me huh?"

"I already am, ain't I?" The moment he arrogantly stated that, I lunged forward sending him flying and crashing to the ground in a dumbfounded state.

"I don't know, are you?" I asked just before gut kicking him as hard as possible causing him to nearly vomit from the force and keeping him from getting up and turning my attention the only one left.

"And then there was one, so how about 'boss', are you gonna rush me too?" I asked opening my arms leaving myself open to any kind of attack and challenging him to move which he didn't do, but simply stood in shock.

"Well come at me bro!" I yelled which did send him over the edge somehow and I prepared myself as he rushed at me. As he drew closer I noticed that he was keeping his right hand in his jacket pocket and when he was with arm's length he pulled out a switchblade and aimed for my chest.

Sidestepping to the right, I kicked his foot out from under him causing him to fall forward, but he was more agile than his cronies and rolled forward then pivoted to face me and launched himself at me again. This time his aim was for my neck and as he came within reach I ducked down, turned to the right, grabbed his wrist and sent my fist directly into the center of his elbow causing it to dislocate and him dropping the knife then continued to throw him forward.

With the knife between us, a corner and a girl to my back the leader slowly stood up and faced me holding his elbow and wincing in pain at the touch.

"Now I just disarmed you, dislocated your dominate arm and sent you flying. So you have a question to ask. 'Do I fell lucky?" Taunting him again I realized that I was being overly vocal and out of character compared to how usually quiet and quick I attacked and earning only a confused and angering look from my opponent I decided to taunt him one last time. Opening my arms again and bringing my feet together, I placed myself in a position of absolute vulnerability.

"Well, do you punk?" I asked as I felt my heart race and a sadistic smile forming under mask as I was rewarded with the unnamed enemy popped his elbow back into its prober place and dashed for the knife. I was having some real fun for the first time in a while as I simply stood there as he rushed me yet again in a desperate attempt to kill or harm me in some way.

With inches to spare, I pushed his arm out of any kill zone and brought my masked forehead against his as his momentum was suddenly stopped and I stepped into my attack with all my weight and rendered him unconscious. Noticing part of a tattoo on his arm I reached down and jerked his sleeve up to reveal a black scorpion that was wrapped around his forearm.

"Black Scorpions huh, well you're not who I was hoping to find but I'm glad that you're out of it for a while." I dejectedly stated as I stood up and stretched then suddenly remembered the young woman I had come to help. I turned to the corner I had seen her in and found her still there but she seemed to be pushing herself further into the corner as I looked in her direction, which was well understood that she feared the person who just defeated five men singlehandedly.

Taking a step forward further confirmed my assumption as she suddenly fell down and attempted to cover herself more with the cloak she wore. So in an attempt to calm her and gain her trust I crouched down and held my hand out to her as to show her I meant no harm to her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I only want to help you but I need your help to do that." I gently explained as I slowly inched closer to her until I was in arm's length of her, but as I did this she started to tremble making my guilt rise. Backing off I sat down to think of ideas to gain her trust but none seemed to really get me anywhere when I ran them through scenarios, except for one. It was risky but it was the only one that seemed to lead farther than the others when in a scenario.

"Look, I'm going to show you something that no one else knows about but you have to keep it a secret. Ok?" She turned to face me and nodded as I returned to my crouched position.

Pulling my hood back revealed that my mask was more of a full head cover instead of a simple mask that strapped around the head, then reaching for the seam at my neck I pulled my mask off to reveal my face to the one person who now knew what lay beneath that second identity.

She let out a gasp as her body stopped trembling and instead stiffened then relaxed as she gingerly moved closer to me on her hands and knees until I was on my back and we were finally face to face. Her eyes were a brilliantly bright sea blue color, her hair was as golden as wheat that was ready to be harvested and her aroma instantly put me into a calmed state as it flooded my senses with our close proximity.

"You're him."

"I'm who?"

"You're my Ashikabi." She calmly and seemingly ecstatically stated as she closed her eyes and started leaning forward.

"Wait, I'm you're wha?" I didn't get the chance to finish as her lips gently caressed mine in a whole hearted kiss that quickly overtook me as my mind went both blank and started running at a hundred miles an hour, but nothing prepared me for the blinding gold light and golden wings that sprouted from her back and illuminated the alleyway.


	3. My Sekirei

**So here's the third chapter of The Voices in the Night I hope you enjoy it and will continue to read my story. I promise to remain dedicated to this until I finish it and not take a long leave of absence without warning this time. So without further ado here's the third chapter of our Hero's tale.**

My Sekirei

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Was all I could manage to say as she sat back and smiled at me as a blush crept across her face as the realization of what she just did set in; despite her complete willingness and joy in doing such a surprising act. Sitting there for what seemed to be hours, I had a thousand thoughts running through my head at once and they were simply overwhelming me until I was broken out of my awed state as the others that occupied the alley started to stir.<p>

Grabbing my mask, I stood up and put my hand out to help this mysterious girl up and as she took my hand, looked at me and smiled, I felt a small flame in me light that slowly started to warm my heart.

"Let's go, before these 'fine gentlemen' wake up and try to cause more trouble for you." I said helping her to her feet and as she nodded in agreement I walked backed, sprinted and began ascending the building she had been hiding against. Vaulting over the rail at the top, I heard a quiet tap next to me and looked to see her standing next to me.

"Well you sure are a quick one, aren't you?" I said turning to face her and admiring what little bit of her figure I could make out while she wore her cloak. She stood a head shorter than me and her frame seemed to be that of an average late teen girl to early twenty year old woman.

"You could say that." She replied with a giggle while walking towards then embracing me in a tight hug.

"What's this for?" I asked in a bit of shock at her sudden display of affection, I had been without this for five years and yet suddenly here was a girl I had met no more than five minutes ago acting as if she had known me all our lives. Still a bit apprehensive about the sudden turn of events, I slowly returned her hug and felt that very same warmth from earlier growing larger.

"For finding and winging me." She contently replied as she ended the hug and stepped back to look at me.

"Ok, I am ridiculously confused right now and I'm going to need you to explain this whole Ashikabi, winging thing but let's get home first." I said turning to lead the way.

"Ok, so what kind of home do you have?" She curiously asked as we traversed the rooftops heading homeward bound in this massive city.

"I'm not too terribly great at describing things sometimes, so I'll let it be a surprise and one that we should come to before too long." I happily replied as I stopped thinking of ways to try to describe my home. I could begin to see the familiar buildings that inhabited the nearby blocks of my home and within minutes we were atop the roof of the apartment complex I called home.

Opening the rooftop door, I led the way down two flights of stairs, four doors right of the stairwell and stopped to open my door and as soon as I started opening the door, my neighbor's door instead opened revealing my older co-tenant.

"Ah, back so soon Voice-sama?" She playfully asked as I could see her eying not only myself, but also the young woman I was escorting into my apartment.

"Incredible hearing as always Mrs. Ayasho, sorry for disturbing you and your husband at such a late hour like this." I apologized while bowing.

"Oh, it's not a problem dear my husband's snoring keeps me awake most of the night anyway." She said while chuckling.

"My snoring is not that loud, your ears are just too sensitive you old hag!" Mr. Ayasho said from somewhere in the apartment and the comment left a very annoyed look on her face.

"Putting that bag of wind aside, who is your pretty friend Voice-sama?" She slyly inquired while gently nudging me with her elbow causing a faint blush to spread across her face.

"I saved her tonight and she didn't have anywhere to stay, so I said she could stay with me if she wanted to." I admitted and even though she couldn't see it, I was somewhat embarrassed for a reason unknown to me.

"Well aren't you just the lucky little lady to be rescued by the cool hero?" She teasingly said with a grin that could compete with the Cheshire cat's and earning a quick, embarrassed nod from her target she let up.

"Well goodnight you two, and Voice-sama."

"Yes?" I asked as she inquired me to lean closer.

"I hope the two of you end up happy together." She gently whispered as she hugged me.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Ayasho." I replied as a wave of gratitude washed over my body at the kind words of my older neighbor.

"Goodnight dears." She happily said for the final time before turning back to enter her apartment.

"Goodnight." Both my companion and I responded, although she was barely louder than a whisper due to still being somewhat embarrassed.

"C'mon let's go inside it's getting late and I'm sure your tired." I said as I opened the door to my apartment and led her inside. As she walked in the entrance I looked and could see the amazement in her eyes.

"You can look around if you want but I haven't cleaned up from yesterday so there might be some messes." I warned as she hurriedly pulled her shoes off in the entrance and left them in the corner as she proceeded to scurry around the decently sized apartment, oohing and ahing at my living conditions.  
>"It's so different than my tuner's home, it was always so messy and dirty there, but here, I feel like there's more room for me to move in and it smells so nice and it's warm and friendly and… well I guess I'm trying to say that it feels wonderful here." She finally said while stopping in the living room and regaining her breath.<p>

"Well thank you, c'mon and I'll show you the rest of the place." I invited her as I walked into the living room while pulling off my mask and carrying my boots with me.

"First, we have the living room and dining room as you can see." I stated while sweeping my arm across the room that housed a table, medium sized TV with DVR, my gaming system with appropriate accessories, a love seat I brought with me from the States and a stereo.

"It's definitely different from what I'm used to. What do you call this?' She inquired while sitting on the mahogany love seat that sat evenly against the wall opposite of the TV and behind the table.

"It's called a love seat due to how it only has two cushions as compared to three that a couch has and it's typically for couples which is where it mainly acquires its name." I explained while she intently listened and developed a slight blush.

"Now if you'll follow me, we shall continue this tour." Leading her from the living area, I showed her the small kitchen that consisted of a small, four burner stove with an oven, small sink and medium sized fridge. From there I continued to the bathroom explaining to her that it was just a basic Japanese styled washroom and that the toilet was at the other end of the hall, past the kitchen.

"And finally, we have the bedroom which is, for some reason, the largest part of the apartment barely beating the living room by three square feet." I announced as I stepped into my bedroom, walked to my closet, placed my boots and mask in their designated spots in the hidden panel I found and proceeded to remove my jacket.

"Is this your bed?!" She excitedly questioned with amazement in her eyes at the sight of my four and a half by six and a half foot bed that stood three feet off the ground.

"Yep, one of the most comfortable beds I've ever had. I tried a futon when I first moved here just to see what it was like, and for everyday for the month I tried it, I woke up with my back hurting bad enough that I could hardly stand straight for most of the day." I explained while folding my jacket and placing it alongside my boots and mask.

"Would it be alright if I… umm…lay down on it?" She politely asked as a faint blush crept onto her face.

"Yeah, go right ahead." I allowed, picking up on her obvious uneasiness about the situation.

"Ahh, it's so soft, and warm." She contently stated as she buried her face into the covers.

"Yeah it really helps in the winter but can get a little hot during the summer, but nothing beats the cold sheets it gets when it manage to keep it cool in here."

"Mhmmm, I wonder what it's like when they're that way."

"Well you'll get to find out seeing as how summer'll get not too long after we get through the winter that's coming."

"I can't wait."

"Well, before you fall asleep let's eat something, cuz I don't know about you but being awake and active before six a.m. makes me hungrier." I coaxed while holding my hand out to help her up.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't had anything to eat for most of the day." She stated while taking my hand and while I was lifting her up, I noticed it was two-thirty in the morning.

"Well I hope left over pizza is fine with you because I haven't made a trip to the market yet."

"Well seeing as how I've never had pizza before I'm sure if you like it that I'll like it." She happily replied with a smile as we made our way to the kitchen.

"You can go sit at the table if you want, it'll only be a minute or two."

"I'd like to stay in here if that's fine." She quietly requested while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Of course it's fine." I calmly stated while placing her portion of pizza in the oven and being internally awestruck at the cuteness of her actions. After two minutes her pizza was warm enough to comfortably eat and we made our way into the living room to eat.

"How come you didn't warm yours up?" She curiously questioned while taking a bite of her pizza.

"I enjoy this pizza cold depending on the time of day and right now it's pretty much the perfect time for cold, Hawaiian Delight pizza" I explained as I continued eating my share.

"I see."

"Do you want a bite?" I offered.

"Umm…sure." She hesitantly replied as she became flustered, I presumed, at the thought of eating off the same piece as myself.

"You're right that is good."

As we continued to eat in silence, the thought of what happened earlier kept running through my mind. Her sudden approach, the kiss, the blindingly golden light emitted when we kissed, the look of absolute adoration and amazement in her blue eyes, and the word she referred to me as. Ashikabi, along with the fact that I didn't know her name.

"_Wait, I completely forgot to ask for her name and I didn't offer to tell mine!"_ I suddenly realized as I choked on the water I was drinking.

"Are you alright?!" She worriedly asked while rushing to my side. I simply nodded as my violent coughing continued for a few more minutes until it finally subsided.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry about that."

"Are you sure?" I easily saw the earnest concern in her eyes as she looked directly into mine.

"Yeah, I just got a little choked when I realized I hadn't asked for your name nor offered my own." I explained while drinking my water to rid some of the pain from my coughing.

"Oh my gosh I feel so stupid right now!" As she desperately attempted to cover the blush that was washing over her face, I decided to take the initiative.

"I'm Michael Matthews, your Ashikabi apparently." I held out my hand for her to shake as she seemed to be overcoming her embarrassment.

"I'm Sekirei number thirty-seven, Aimi, it's a pleasure to meet you Michael-san." She politely replied as she softly shook my hand.

"So what is the whole Ashikabi, Sekirei thing about that you mentioned in the alley?"

"Oh well you see…" We spent the next hour as pupil and teacher as Aimi explained the events that had transpired earlier in the night and the possible events to come.

"Wow that is quite the information to absorb."

"Yes it really is, isn't it?"

"Well, I think that three thirty in the morning is late enough to stay up, don't you?" I asked while standing, collecting my plate and glass then proceeding to the kitchen.

"Mhm, I agree but are you fine with…?" I heard her quietly trail off and looking at her I saw that a blush was flowing onto her face at the thought of us sleeping together.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." I reassured her while patting her on the head. Looking up at me and smiling she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me for the second time that night. Breaking the hug, I headed for the bathroom to remove my contacts and brush my teeth as she headed to the bedroom.

Remembering the previous five years I'd spent loathing myself over my weakness, my determination to become strong for myself and others, and my destitution of a significant other that truly loved me as I loved seemed to have to been finally coming to an end with Aimi.

"Is it fine if I change into something of yours?" Aimi's sweet melodious voice broke me of my reminiscent trance with such a simple question. Finishing my ritualistic nightly tasks, I made my back to the bedroom but stopped just short of the door.

"Yeah go ahead, there should be some shorts hanging in the left side of the closet."

"I see them, thank you." A few minutes later she opened the door for me to enter and for the first time that night I was able to really see her.

Her skin was like alabaster glowing in the dim light of the nightstand lamp; her radiant blonde hair fell just short of her shoulders and her eyes sparkled as the stars on a clear night; and she wearing a simple pair of basketball shorts and a large tee shirt.

"Is it alright that I decided to use these?" She quietly inquired as she fidgeted out of slight embarrassment and smiling at her, I gave her the confirmation she sought.

"And I'll be sure to tell you if you do something I don't approve of, so until then you can be more comfortable asking me for anything. I promise I won't yell at you for simply asking a question. Besides, I couldn't and won't possibly be able to get angry at such an innocent, cute and loving girl who also happens to be my Sekirei." I affectionately informed her as I placed my hand atop her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be sure to do that and thank you." She quietly spoke as I pulled her into a hug.

"Now how about we go to sleep?"

"Yeah." She simply responded as I broke our embrace and began removing the covers of the bed. As I turned off the light and crawling in together, we lay face to face, stared into each other's eyes and I saw nothing short of an amazing love that she held for me in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Goodnight" I whispered as I pulled her into a final embrace that I did not intend to break, but to remain like this until we woke.

And thus my life with Aimi began that night.

* * *

><p><strong>And there went Chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it and will be anxiously be awaiting my next release also be sure to stay up to date so you don't miss anything good, I'm planning on releasing a chapter every 1-2 weeks. Have a nice day and see ya next time!<br>**


	4. Morning's First Light

**Sorry about making ya'll wait for this chapter, I haven't made myself sit down and write but I'm planning to write at more regular intervals so I can release chapters at a more decent pace. Thanks for waiting.**

The First Day: Part 1

Morning's First Light

A gentle, enveloping warmth, an intoxicatingly sweet aroma, and a plush softness were my alarm clock as I awoke from the most peaceful sleep I'd had in years and looking down I saw the cause was the still fast asleep Aimi. Gently sliding from under the covers I left her in that peaceful state as I ventured to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then to the kitchen to fix some kind of breakfast for us.

Quietly rummaging through the fridge, I thought about how fortunate I had been to find a place so soon after the _incident_. The rent was decent, the tenants were friendly, the landlady wasn't overbearing, but wasn't a pushover either and the apartments were comfortable. Having gathered a number of items on the counter I began contemplating what I could make, but while I was lost in thought I hadn't noticed that Aimi had joined me in the kitchen until her aroma drifted into my sense of smell and she spoke up.

"Ohayou." She sleepily greeted while stretching.

"Good morning, did you sleep…" Looking up at her I couldn't help but somewhat laugh at the sight before me. Apparently at some time during the night her hair had decided to frizz out and nearly turn into an afro.

"What's so funny?" She asked with confused look.

"You haven't been in front of a mirror yet, have you?" I replied after having stopped my laughter.

"No."

"Go to the bathroom and you'll find out." Doing as I suggested she headed to the bathroom and soon after, she returned with her hair lying down, a slight blush across her face and a small, cute pout.

"I see you discovered what I found so funny." I teased while mixing ingredients.

"Yeah, but you know what else is funny?' She questioned with a smirk while exploring the different items I had laid out on the counter.

"What's that?"

"This." She stated as she blew a handful of flour in my face the moment I looked at her. After wiping the flour from my eyes the first thing I saw was the joy filled smile that was spread across her face as she laughed at the surprise 'gift' she had just given me.

"True, true that is pretty funny." I admitted while wiping the remaining flour off of my face and returning to my mixing, I made sure to set aside an amount for my revenge later on.

"So what're you making?" She curiously asked while peeking over my shoulder.

"An All American breakfast, unless you want something different." I replied.

"Oh no, I want to try it. What all do you make for this?"

"Well personally I do eggs, I can do whatever kind you want, bacon, a pancake or tow and some fruit with any kind of drink you want" I explained while pouring pancake batter into a skillet then collecting the fruit I had.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, here." I then showed her how to make and cook the pancakes.

For the next fifteen minutes I explained to her how to watch the batter for the quantity of bubbles as a sign of when to flip it and I also showed her how to flip one. It took her a few tries to get it down, but once she did she had it mastered.

"You're a pretty fast learner aren't you?" I asked while taking plates to the table and returning to the kitchen.

"I guess I am." She giggled in reply as she assisted me.

After setting the table, we said our thanks for the meal and began eating. As we ate I thought about tasks that we would need to do in the near future; Aimi would need her own clothes, we would need to inform Tachibana about her moving in with me, get some more groceries while we're out along with some other necessities we'd need.

"Michael…Michael!" Aimi exclaimed, breaking me from my trance.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." I sheepishly replied

"It's fine. So what had you in such deep thought" She teasingly inquired and I told her about all the tasks we needed to do, today if possible due to my upcoming assignment.

"That's quite the bit to do in a day."

"Yep, so after breakfast I think it'd be good to clean up and get started." I stated as I resumed my eating and with her agreement we finished eating in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you for breakfast Michael and teaching me how to cook too." Aimi cheerfully thanked as we took dishes back to the kitchen and began cleaning them.

"No problem, and thanks for making my morning interesting. I mean, it's been a while since someone's blown flour in my face." I teased as I gave her a wink.

"Oh you're quite welcome." She retorted with a devilishly cute smile.

"That reminds me…" Grabbing the batter from earlier I wafted some of it into my nose.

"Does this smell funny to you?" I asked, holding it out for her and coming closer she put her nose to it to investigate.

"No, not really." She stated

"Check again, I thought it smelled weird when I was mixing the batter." I lured once more and this time as she put her nose to it I pushed her head down and brought the small bowl up to meet her. The shocked reaction she gave was priceless as she quickly jerked back and gave me a menacing glare as the batter ran down her face.

"Now that's funny!" I exclaimed between laughs and I could've sworn I saw some of the batter start to bubbles as she glared daggers at me, but my laughter quickly ceased as a pit of guilt formed in my heart as she turned and began to angrily walk away towards the bathroom.

"Wait, wait, wait…" I pleaded while grabbing her wrist and when she turned to face me I could still see the aggravation in her eyes.

"Come on." I said as I pulled her back into the kitchen and grabbed a towel, wetted it and began attempting to right my wrong. As I wiped the batter off I was able to get a better look and feel of her face; the soft cushion of her cheeks, the messy bangs that helped frame her face, the gentle firmness of her cheekbones and the alluring beauty of her sea blue eyes.

"Are you done yet?" She bashfully asked while looking away. Without realizing it I seemed to have just fallen for her a little more.

"Yeah, sorry. I just got somewhat mesmerized." I replied as I rinsed the towel out.

"I'm going to go bathe and get dressed to go." Aimi quietly stated as she turned to leave the kitchen.

"Ok."

"No peeking." She firmly commanded as she looked back with a stern gaze and not wanting to have another awkward moment I simply complied. As she headed to the bedroom to get her clothes I proceeded to the living area and fell onto the love seat. Laying there I eased into a comfort that relaxed my whole body, but it was quickly interrupted as the TV suddenly turned on. Checking the cushions I didn't find the remote anywhere under or near them, instead it was resting next to the TV. Suddenly the picture switched from static to a white headed man wearing glasses and a ridiculously large side swept hairstyle along with his entire outfit being nothing but white.

"Why hello there and congratulations on being chosen as a Sekirei's partner Michael Matthews!" He exuberantly exclaimed.

_"Who is this nutcase and how does he know my name?"_ I questioned as I simply continued to watch but then it dawned on me. Minaka Hiroto, the director of MBI and also an acclaimed genius.

"I'm sure you know who I am but just in case, I am Minaka Hiroto director of MBI and game master of the Sekirei Plan. A plan which you are now involved in until you are either…"

"Not to be rude Mr. Hiroto, but I've already been informed of the circumstances that surround the Sekirei Plan by my Sekirei." I politely said.

"Very well then and do please refer to me as Director. Now onto a very important subject…" His tone and demeanor completely changed in a heartbeat.

"The secrecy of this program is of the utmost importance, so I cannot stress the value of you keeping this under wraps. Am I making myself clear to you Mr. Matthews?" The Director bluntly stated with no hint of ifs, ands or buts.

"Crystal clear sir." I respectfully replied.

"Splendid, well in that case an employee of mine should be arriving soon to drop off a package for you and Aimi. It will contain clothes for Aimi and an MBI card for which should easily suffice for your day to day needs and anything you may want in the future." He cheerfully stated.

"Thank you Director."

"You're more than welcome my boy and good luck." With that the TV shut off and I was left in silence again.

"Well that was certainly interesting." I thought aloud as I returned to lying down, but no sooner had I comforted myself there was a heavy knock on the door.

"He wasn't kidding when he said _soon_" Getting up I headed to the door and upon opening it I was met by two suits. One being an older, burly man with a crew cut and a stern look matched with the stereotypical black shades; the other, well the other was obviously a new recruit and at that a young woman that couldn't have been much older than myself.

"Good morning, here is the package you were guaranteed." The young woman nervously greeted as her partner silently handed me a decently sized box.

"Have a good day and remember to keep the contract in mind." She said just before her partner closed the door. Standing there in a little bit of bewilderment I was trying to process exactly why such two complete opposite personalities would be paired together.

"How was that Hiroshi-sama?!" I heard her earnestly ask in an extreme desire for praise.

"Like I've said before, you don't need to do a greeting or reminder; just a simple handing of the package to the client." He calmly and firmly stated as they walked away from my door continuing their conversation.

"Alrighty then, well I guess things will certainly be getting interesting now." I said as I headed to the bedroom. What amazed me even more was the fact that all of this transpired within ten minutes, my mind was already getting a jump start on what was supposed to be a not very tasking day. Setting the box on the bed I proceeded to open it and discovered everything that Minaka promised would be in it. A white card with MBI printed on it in black lettering lay on top of three sets of clothes that consisted of a black, spandex type turtleneck crop top with a sleeve type ring that extended to the arm, white arm warmers that covered from the fingers to the middle of the upper arm, a black pleated skirt, mid-thigh high boots and a pair of sky blue…

"What's that?" Aimi inquired breaking my train of thought as I set the _item_ down with the rest of her clothing.

"Well, the Director introduced himself by randomly turning the TV on and told me that this package would come along with other matters." I replied while continuing to empty the box. All that was left was a single card down in the bottom with "No. 37" boldly written on the front.

"I believe this is for you Aimi along with most of this package." I said holding the letter behind me.

"Really?" She curiously asked,

"Yep, here you go. I'm going to take my turn with the bath now so go ahead with whatever you need to." I said as I grabbed a pair of underwear and shorts and headed towards the bathroom. Closing the door, I undressed and doused myself with water after which I began washing myself. Running the washcloth over my body, I remembered that I didn't have to be at Ichinomi's place until the day after next which left a good deal of time for Aimi and me to complete our tasks and anything else we wanted.

_"What is today anyway?"_ I wondered as I rinsed my hair and began to wash it. Scrubbing the shampoo into my hair sent me into a deep relaxation removing the thought from my mind. When the water washed over my head it replenished my energy and made me feel more awake and ready to take on the day's challenge, so standing up I grabbed a towel and dried off.

Exiting the bathroom after finishing my routine, I returned to the bedroom to find Aimi pulling her boots on as the final part of her dressing process and when our eyes met, she quickly turned red and diverted her gaze.

"You saw them didn't you?" She nervously asked while fidgeting with her hair.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." I apologized. She didn't reply but turned to face away from the closet as I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and began putting them on.

"So umm… what are we going to do first?" She asked.

"Go down to talk to the landlady about you living here now. She's typically pretty easy going so it shouldn't be a problem getting her to agree. You can turn around if you want now." I explained as I finished putting my pants on and began fitting my boots on.

"Umm… Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"…it's nothing." She responded.

"_I bet I can guess what it was though."_ I thought while pulling a black long sleeve and white button up on, grabbing a light jacket and heading towards the door.

"So what's the deal with this card?" I asked while putting the VIP card in my wallet.

"From what I understand it's a card, like what you call a credit card, with no upper limit but I'm not sure if it's given to everyone." Aimi explained as she followed me.

"So are you ready?" I asked.

"Yep." She cheerily replied as she joined me at the door.

"Do you want a jacket or anything?" I asked while giving her a look over and the exposed midriff and other small areas of exposed skin somewhat concerned me about her getting cold along with my disdain of other men taking too long of a look.

"I don't want to trouble you any more than I already have." She quickly protested.

"Nonsense, you haven't been a bother and I'll make sure to _never_ look at you that way. At least just wear it like this until you feel like wearing it normally." I persuaded as I tied the jacket arms around her waist and enjoyed the bashful look that covered her face as I brought our faces close.

"Thank you."

"No problem, now let's say we get this day started huh?"

"… Sure…" She quietly answered.

_"She's too much; she can quickly change from a cheerful, upbeat, in your face with joy kind of girl; to a highschooler experiencing her first love and being embarrassed at some of the smallest kind gestures. Well, from what I understand, I am her first and only romantic love." _ With that in mind I lead us out to into the morning's first light to start our first day together as Ashikabi and Sekirei.

_**November 20, 2019**_

**So to start off, sorry for taking so long to finally get back to writing, thank you those who have remained patient for this story to update and I promise I'm going to be writing/posting at a more regular pace (as I stated in my intro). Secondly, if this chapter seems dry or somewhat forced in areas I'm going to blame that on not really being able to easily obtain/maintain a good thought process going.**

** Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll stick around to see the next chapter.**


End file.
